


Unconventional Pairing

by Spiralleds



Series: Watch Fobs 'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: conventions/writing</p></blockquote>





	Unconventional Pairing

"So?" Buffy's arms swung slightly, as if struggling not to cross them. "Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?"

Wes had several thoughts. Of his father's imperial anger. _Wyndam-Pryces, are the epitome of professional. It has never, will never happen._

Of his favourite teacher's perplexity. _A watcher is a bladesmith, his slayer the weapon he hones. Where is the relationship in that?_

Of snickering classmates who lived to live in the box. No question necessary.

Yet here was the most unlikely party asking his very question.

He extended his hand to her. "It's unconventional. Quite. But I, too, would like to try being friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: conventions/writing


End file.
